


Eyes Upon Me

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: Spock has a personal problem. Kirk happens to be there. Set when Kirk is still a lieutenant on the Farragut.





	Eyes Upon Me

Spock tugged his tunic down and analyzed his emotions to make sure they weren’t present. These ship functions were required, and it was illogical to delay. Would the lieutenant be there? Again? It was becoming almost annoying.

“Mister Spock, report to the transporter.”

The door to Spock’s quarters shut behind him.

********

Kirk snagged a glass of champagne off a tray and surveyed the crowd again. His Vulcan friend had yet to put in an appearance, not that they were friends. Kirk hadn’t found the courage to speak to the tall officer, not yet. He wasn’t shy, but something about the look on the Vulcan’s face pushed him away.

Kirk sighed. Another night of watching and this would be the last. The Farragut was leaving Starbase 11 when Alpha shift began. Would the Enterprise be staying on longer? Kirk didn’t know. Perhaps he could ask the Vulcan. His searching eyes were rewarded with the sight of the science officer. Tall, dark hair, and wow, those ears. All Vulcans had pointed ears, but there was something about this Vulcan that was very appealing.

The Vulcan, Spock was his name, looked at him and immediately turned away. Kirk sighed - a definite brush off. Why? What had he done, besides stare, which was rude in any society, but he couldn’t help himself. He took a drink of the almost forgotten champagne. Not the best, but not bad. Mingle. He had to mingle. Don’t look at him. Kirk did his best to ignore the obvious, but Spock was a lodestone. Kirk kept finding himself close to him.

“Lieutenant Kirk?”

Kirk tried to control his immediate reaction, grinning. “Yes, Mister Spock?”

Spock stepped close and lowered his head incrementally. “Stop. Now.”

Kirk blushed and watched his heart drop into his boots. Spock disliked him, and they hadn’t spoken more than seven words. Kirk didn’t bother acting the innocent. It was a role he never filled very well. “Yes, sir. My apologies.”

“Noted. If you require further acclimation with non-humans, I suggest a posting on a starbase.” Spock’s voice never rose. “Shall I speak with your captain?”

Kirk jerked as if he’d been shot with a phaser rifle. Those few words could ruin his career, and all because he’d let his eyes linger. “No. Thank you. Excuse me, I have business elsewhere.”

It was the best Kirk could do. He was outranked and had been outmaneuvered. He’d be lucky if he didn’t find himself on a starbase for the next ten years. Damn. He found a small alcove to sit inside and drink his third champagne. It wasn’t getting any better. Surveying the assembled guests was dangerous, so he looked over the room itself. Starbase 11 had rolled out the red carpet for the captains and their crews. The room had been decorated in a forest scene, and these alcoves were nearly private. Greens of all shades made the room vibrant and alive. It was comforting and a treat from the stark whites of a starship.

It was rare for two starships to be in dock together and a good excuse to have party after party. All in the name of science, of course. People exchanging ideas and information was a good way to keep a crew from getting stale. The captains had even exchanged a number of ensigns. Kirk had been relieved to find that he was staying on the Farragut. He had much to learn, and that was the best place for him, right now. And Spock? Kirk licked his dry lips. The Vulcan was out of reach. Spock had made his preference clear, very clear.

********

Spock watched the Human beat a hasty retreat. Finally, the eyes were off him. Lt. Kirk was young and impulsive, but intelligent enough to know when he was unwelcome. Spock had no intention of speaking with Captain Garrison. Kirk’s career would be damaged beyond repair.

“Not much longer, Spock. I know how you hate these affairs,” Captain Pike said with a small grin.

“Thank you, Captain.” Spock put his hands behind his back. “I did obtain much needed updates from several people.”

Captain Pike nodded. “I saw you with Lt. Kirk. Captain Garrison speaks very highly of him. That young man will go far.”

Spock made sure his voice and face stayed blank. “Yes, sir.”

“Now that’s a strong endorsement.” Captain Pike laughed. “The Farragut is leaving in the morning. Things will quiet down, and you can go back to hiding in your labs.”

“Thank you, sir,” Spock said. “I look forward to it.”

Captain Pike nodded and wandered off to speak with the commander of the starbase. Spock didn’t follow after his captain. He needed a moment away from all these Humans, and he paced the walls until he found a place to sit. The small distance from the crowd was welcome.

********

Kirk saw Spock sit down not too far away. Spock looked, well, tired, but that wasn’t possible. No emotions ever reached that face, at least, not in the hours that Kirk had stared at it. Kirk controlled an impulse to go to him. It would be disastrous. The Vulcan had given him his marching orders, and he’d obey them.

********

Spock felt the human’s eyes upon him, and when they left him, it was a relief. Lt. Kirk would stay away. He had to. Spock composed himself and shut his eyes for a moment to examine the link between himself and T’Pring. He watched it vibrate. T’Pring was young, but sexually mature - now. The elders did not consider Spock mature until his first pon farr. To hope that it might never occur would be foolish, almost Human, and that would be unacceptable. His body tried to respond to the pulsing link, and he pushed it away, hard. Now was not the time. Never.

********

Kirk finished his drink and considered one more. No, he’d had enough, and it was time to find another boring conversation or two. He shot Spock a quick glance. Spock looked, well, pale. Not good. Was he sick? Did Vulcans get sick? Kirk understood clearly that this might be the ruin of his career, but he strode over to Spock, sitting close.

“Mister Spock, do you require medical assistance?” Kirk made sure his voice carried no farther than the two of them. “Spock?”

Spock opened his eyes and blinked. His dark eyes were murky for a moment, and abruptly focused. His lips compressed, and Kirk felt a moment of fear. His career was finished.

“Lieutenant Kirk, I require nothing. Why do you insist on this behavior?”

Kirk didn’t look away from those eyes. “I’m not sure, but for a moment, I knew you needed help, and I knew I could give it.”

“That is highly illogical. We do not know each other, beyond the fact that you have stared at me for the past three days. You are nothing to me.”

“You’re right.” Kirk looked away and stood up. “And I apologize.”

********

Spock reviewed those simple words. Kirk was only sorry that they were nothing to each other, not for his behavior. The link pulsed and forced him to barricade against it. When he opened his eyes again, Kirk was sitting near him again. “Go sit in the alcove until you’re better. I’ll keep watch.”

Spock nodded and did this. Did his steps drag? He found a corner that was partially concealed and let himself sag a moment. T’Pring was becoming more of a problem. Spock reviewed his available responses. He would send a carefully worded message to his mother. She would be able to help. T’Pring needed better supervision. She was -. Spock let a small gasp out. His body responded, and there was no stopping it.

“Let me help.”

“Lieutenant, go away!” Spock couldn’t tolerate this intrusion. “Please.”

Kirk didn’t leave. He drew closer, and Spock lost his grip on the demands of his body.

********

Kirk stayed turned away until he heard the gasp. He looked back and knew his face showed his shock. The Vulcan was in distress, but of a sexual nature. What was going on? Kirk didn’t understand it, but couldn’t take even one step away. His heart and body wouldn’t allow him to think it. He stood over the Vulcan, shielding him completely from sight of the crewmembers.

“Spock, don’t fight it. You’ll make it worse.” Kirk wasn’t sure how he knew this, but he did.

“You know nothing, Lieutenant,” Spock whispered and swallowed hard. His head went back.

Kirk knew one thing. Spock was going to need a napkin, or two, soon. Kirk glanced about and located a small stack on an abandoned chair. He hurried. Spock was close. It was clear to see, as was his disgust, also evident on his stern face. Whatever was happening, Spock hated it, but he seemed incapable of doing more than breathing hard. Kirk stood over him again. With a daring move, he lifted Spock’s pants and stuffed the napkins inside. Kirk’s finger barely grazed the source of the problem. Spock jerked and cupped himself. Both men gasped softly.

“Leave me.”

“No, you’re a danger to your own career.” Kirk stood up straight, looked over his shoulder, and hoped their luck held. No one yet. “Spock, let go. Get this done!”

********

Spock reacted to the command in the lieutenant’s voice. He rubbed once and twirled away, up and down the link and out to golden eyes. Kirk didn’t smile. Spock’s eyes dropped down to Kirk’s trousers and the bulge inside. “Thank you, Lieutenant. I no longer require your presence.”

Kirk looked him up and down. “Aye, sir.” With those two words, he turned and departed the scene. Spock took one moment before standing and turning away. Shame was a Human emotion, and he didn’t feel it. The napkins had done their job, and that had been quick thinking on the lieutenant’s part. He did have potential and golden eyes that saw more than they should. Spock located a trash receptacle and straightened his tunic. He returned to the party and the scrutiny of a certain lieutenant.

*********

Kirk didn’t watch him, not again. It would not only be pushing his luck but the boundaries of good taste. He’d gone to the facilities and briefly applied a cold towel to solve his problem. Refusing to think about what happened kept it at bay. He’d remember it tonight, in the privacy of his own bunk, with the lights out.

“Having fun, Lieutenant?”

Kirk turned to face his commanding officer. “Yes, Captain.”

“I hear the enthusiasm in your voice.” Captain Garrison shrugged. “I know these functions are boring, but we have accomplished a great deal in these few days.”

“Aye, sir.” Kirk didn’t smile. “The Enterprise is a good ship.”

“Yes, she is, and her crew is one of the best. It’s a tradition. She’s the flagship.”

Kirk wondered if he imagined a hint of jealousy. “Yes, but I prefer the Farragut.” For now.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. A captain’s command is always precious to him, even if it’s nothing but a garbage scow.”

“I’ll remember.” Kirk smiled. That could only be the truth. Captain Garrison nodded and was distracted by Pike’s Number One. She wanted to discuss warp drives. Kirk edged away and nearly bumped into Spock. “Excuse me, sir.”

Spock nodded and said nothing. He handed Kirk champagne. It was a small gesture, and a large sign that Spock recognized him as something other than an annoyance. It was a relief and so much more.

“Thank you, Mister Spock.” What remained of this party would not be boring.

“No. Thank you, Lieutenant Kirk.”


End file.
